


would you bleed for me?

by soobinterlude



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Disturbing Themes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinterlude/pseuds/soobinterlude
Summary: choi soobin, the son of a notorious gang leader is made to work under and with choi yeonjun, the young yet feared right hand of the leader. the problem lies in the fact that soobin claims that he doesn’t want anything to do with the gang and yeonjun detests his existence and his privilege.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> this will have a heavy plot with angst, and some disturbing themes too, but hopefully the fluff will make up for it. i have put a lot of effort into the plot and the characterization, and it goes without saying that it'll be a long fic so i'll try and update as frequently as possible. again, please read the tags!

“no.”

“i’m not sure where exactly in the conversation i gave you a choice.”

“when you fucking dragged me along to seoul years back, you promised me that this day would never come, you promised me.”

the older woman he called his mother was silent and with a flick of her hand she turned away and went back to inspecting the papers she was looking at before. she was dismissing him. she was going back on her word, she was taking away his last string of sanity, the hope he was clinging onto. 

he was quiet for a moment, he tried to control his breathing, and in a moment of rage, he grabbed a gun from one of the personnel standing next to him and aimed it at his mother.

the air was heavy, and the other men in the room stepped forward, hesitant, yet prepared. they were ready to harm him if he tries anything, he knows that. maybe that’s what he wants.

but she did not look up. 

why the fuck isn’t she looking up?

his hands begin to shake, he tries steadying them but it’s to no avail. what is the use of his training if he can’t even hold a gun properly? 

he is not cut out for this.

he cannot do this.

he cannot take after her.

why does he have a gun in his hand, again?

why is he here?

and he suddenly can’t breathe. 

he drops the gun.

“pathetic,” is the last thing he hears before he loses his conscious. 

.

“should we take him back to his room?”

she stared directly at him, and said,” throw him at the chasm. and make sure yeonjun sees him when he’s awake. don’t let a doctor see him.”

yeonjun was tired of this. if anyone thinks holding the second most important position in the most powerful gang of south korea would save one from petty cases like this one, asshole just doesn’t want to give the money he loaned back, then they’re obviously wrong. 

his men are currently beating him up, but it’s of no use. 

“i don’t have the money right now; i just need more time please! my daughter is just about to graduate and then she’ll get a job and---“, he was cut off by a kick to his stomach. 

yeonjun was getting bored of this.

it’s the same old shit. drugs, alcohol and what not addicts borrowing money and spending them all, bargaining for more time, borrowing more, he’s sick of it by now. 

“hey”, he mutters, stepping forward, and immediately all the others back up, some of them start smirking and he internally prides himself on that.

he has built that reputation for himself.

he leans down at the man, who’s in a very disheveled state, and says,” i think you’ve wasted enough of your time and mine, you’re not getting more money, or time, so give us all the fucking money you’ve or else i’ll make sure your daughter never gets to live till her graduation.”

he stills, and yeonjun knows that he now has the man wrapped around his fingers but then he still stays quiet  
and he realizes that this is different. 

he grabs the man by his shirt and brings him closer, there’s no trace of smell of drugs or alcohol, and he is sure that he doesn’t have a daughter to begin with. he brings out his knife and places it on his throat. 

“who the fuck are you and what do you want?”

he can hardly move a muscle yet he manages to smirk.

“you took your time, didn’t you?” 

in a blink, he grabbed the knife from yeonjun but instead of attacking him like he thought, he stabs himself. 

the last thing he says before losing himself leaves everyone stunned. 

including himself. 

"choi soobin is ours for the taking."

a few hours later, he finds himself facing her, and as he finishes narrating the incident, he tries to notice her reaction at the last part, it was about her son after all but she remains stoic. 

“you should’ve been more careful.”

“i’m aware and i apologi—”

“save it”, she cuts him off, “be prepared for these kinds of attacks and disguises in the future.” 

he silently gives a firm nod.

she then smiles at him. 

“choi yeonjun,” she begins. 

and as she keeps talking, he keeps getting angrier, but on the outside, he keeps a constant blank expression.

if anyone thinks holding the second most important position in the most powerful gang of south korea would save one from petty situations like this one, he’s not going to train and work with choi fucking soobin the privileged and apparent heir of this foundation, then they’re obviously wrong.

but those are her orders, aren’t they? 

and all yeonjun does is follows orders. 

isn’t that how you’re supposed to survive? 

“he’s down at the chasm, probably unconscious. they’ll probably alert you when he wakes up.”

this time he doesn’t hide his sigh.

“any special requests or, i mean, any special attention that needs to be given to him?” 

she smiles at him and he realizes that this is much worse that her stoic face. much much worse and he feels that he has underestimated this assignment for a second, but the rational part of the brain just tells him it’s a babysitting job and he gains his composure again. 

“i need you to wreck choi soobin. tear him down piece by piece and then make him pick them back up.”

“and if he can’t pick them back up?”

she’s quiet for a moment and then says,  
“i don’t think that will be any of our concern, yeonjun. do what you’re told. you can go now.”

he goes towards the door and before he loses his sudden courage, he turns and says,” what are we supposed to do about the man’s last words?” 

“they’re ignorant. they genuinely do not know anything about us if they think those words will scare us. it makes me almost sad, we don’t have a proper and intelligent competition, our lives have become almost boring, hasn’t it? let’s see where this goes. not like we’ve anything precious in choi soobin to lose.”

she then adds like an afterthought, “you’ll change that, choi yeonjun, won’t you?”

he is stunned for it has been a while since she has muttered so many words at once, it makes him a bit suspicious but he merely responds with an affirmative and dreads yet looks forward to the new experiment he is assigned to perform.

choi soobin, the rich, privileged and debilitated will not know, or even understand what hit him until it’s too late.

he can’t wait for him to wake up.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he remembers the first time he entered the chasm.

it was exactly two days later that a segment of the organization returned from japan, and if his memory serves him right, which it always does, then it was related to the arms deal, and judging by some wounds and bruises on a few of them, it definitely did not go as well as they hoped. 

he sighed and made his way towards them, internally cringing at the upcoming workload that is bound to come.

“choi yeonjun.”

he smiled.

“kang taehyun.”

they exchanged a short embrace before taehyun continued,” don’t worry, the situation is better than it looks, nobody is hurt and, actually, some of these injuries---”

there was a pause. a long pause.

he tilted his head and gestured him to continue but to no avail. 

“he doesn’t want to continue because it’s straight up embarrassing,”

said a voice belonging to none other than hueningkai, or the insanely talented doctor, trust him to know how to treat every injury quickly and properly. and so he obviously knows the cause of the injuries. 

yeonjun likes hueningkai, well, everybody does, he is one of the youngest members and he always treats everyone with a bright smile, which is quite rare here, among the crows.

he hugs him quickly and then tells him to reveal the truth.

laughing, he says,” well, the deal went well, they came back with some minor injuries, the main thing happened back in the hotel.”

oh fuck no.

if it was about what he was thinking it was about, he would like to jump off the top floor please, and judging by the expression on taehyun’s face, he realized that what he was thinking is probably correct. 

oblivious to yeonjun’s turmoil, he went on, “– and then he punched the man in front of him for taking the last piece of cake, and unfortunately, he turned out to be of some other gang. soon everyone started fighting, it was a mess, a mess hyung.”

“w-what happened to the cake in the end?”, he managed to ask.

with a dazzling smile, “i had it, of course. it was delicious, worth the fight, if i say so myself” when taehyun gave him a glare he faltered a bit and apologized. 

emphasis on a bit. 

“it was quite good, and sweet too, soobin hyung would have loved that.”

he stilled at the name, and discreetly looking around, he noticed others trying so hard to not seem like they were eavesdropping at the mention of his name. he wonders how casually he dare say the name, when he remembers how close he is with like, everyone. why would he be an exception? 

it seems as though hueningkai had also noticed the stares, and his smile drops a little before it’s back, like it was never gone. 

“speaking of soobin hyung, where is he? i had to talk to him.”

about what? nobody knew. 

apparently, the prying ears had far less patience than he had anticipated, for one of them said,” he’s down at the chasm! has been there for a few days now.”

hueningkai paled and started stuttering, “w-what? i—i need to go to him now.”

yeonjun grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“hyung let me go.”

“she has given special instructions that he is not supposed to see a doctor.”

he was frowning now, and it was then taehyun put his arm over his shoulder and whispered something in his ear, probably about how he should be careful, and how he shouldn’t show his contempt towards her orders. taehyun softly smiles at him and tells him that they’ll be taking their leave. 

but then hueningkai pushed his arm away, and started rummaging through his bag. after intense searching, he took out a tablet and pressed it in yeonjun’s palm. he then comes forward and whispers in his ear,

“please give this to him when you see him hyung. please. now act like i gave this to you because you had asked for it.”

he quickly took a hold of his senses and said out loudly,” thank you for bringing me this, i really needed it.”

then he parts ways with them, wondering why exactly was he so protective about him.

are they closer than he thought? 

but he dismissed the idea quickly, nobody likes to be associated with him, and the reason he probably knows him well is due to his numerous visits to him. 

he had to train a fucking weakling. great. 

for now, he will tell others to add this incident to their embarrassingly thick folder of food related accidents. 

he remembers the first time he entered the chasm; it was the night he was brought here.

he was fifteen then.

“yeonjun, do you know what we call this place? we call it the chasm. you know what chasm means, don’t you?”

of course, yeonjun knew what chasm meant. it was an abyss, and judging by these long flights of stairs that he was taking downstairs, he deemed the name apt. 

as he got closer, he noticed that the literal rock bottom was divided into many small confined rooms. 

she kept a steady hand on his back, probably for his sake, and then they walked around. 

they walked past each room, and she forced his eyes open. 

it was inhumane.

it was exactly what he had stepped into. 

it was what he was ought to be,  
and ought not to be. 

fifteen-year-old yeonjun would rush back to the room he was given and vomit all through the night, and get up the next day and knock on her door. 

because that’s what he was asked to do.

and if he doesn’t want to end up at the chasm, he will do exactly what’s asked of him.

currently he walked towards the end of the chasm, for he was told that it was where he would find him.  
and there he was.

choi fucking soobin barely conscious, barely sitting upright, in a room too small for his frame, especially height, looking as if he will collapse again in a few seconds.

at the sound of his footsteps though, he looks up, and his eyes widen as he recognizes him. 

with a bleak voice, he says,” to what do i owe the pleasure?” 

then he coughs, for he hadn’t spoken for days. he tilts his head. 

yeonjun sneers at him.

“hasn’t your mother already informed you?” 

soobin physically wilts, as if he was a delicate flower at the cold contempt in his voice. 

this wasn’t a place meant for flowers. 

“s-she did inf-form me, i— “, he begins but yeonjun stops him.

“get the fuck up.”

it takes him a while, and he gets up and while he gestures the guard to open the door, yeonjun steps backward. he could do without people falling on him. 

surprisingly, he doesn’t fall. unsurprisingly, his body shakes with each movement.

he was a pity case. 

yeonjun needs to deal with him quickly and surely, it’s one of the easiest tasks he has been assigned in a while, he thinks. 

they start moving upstairs and when they reached a blind spot, yeonjun grabs his arm and pulls him close, they’re almost eye to eye and he reaches for his pocket and gives the tablet hueningkai gave him to soobin.

before he could explain, soobin softly smiles at the medicine for a second and then timidly nods at him. 

when they reached at the top, soobin began turning towards where yeonjun knew his room was, for it was right next to her room, and workspace. 

but he had other plans for the younger. 

he painfully takes a hold of his shoulder and mutters,

” room theta in exactly ten minutes. be even a second late, and i’ll make the chasm seem like heaven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they finally meet, while our other characters also make an appearance. please don't refrain from commenting about how you feel the chapter is or how the plot is progressing! also i don't have a proper updating schedule as such but this will have frequent updates.  
> .  
> and i'm so excited about the next chapter.


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dead deal, soobin learns is a deal which is of vital importance, and the person who needs to sign it is an old menace.  
> if things do not go as planned, chances are that either they end up dying, or the other person.  
> and he is the bait tonight.

room theta is looks exactly like one would suppose a corporate meeting room looks like, aside from the blatant display of guns, few broken chairs from unprecedented accidents and black painted walls. 

yeonjun thought they were overdoing the grunge aesthetic a bit.

but in his all black attire, he was not the one to speak. 

honestly, the only person who should be given the warrant to these thoughts is beomgyu, currently in a pastel pink sweatshirt and soobin, he supposes, who showed up in a yellow, a yellow fucking sweater. 

beomgyu spotted him first and waved and then he noticed soobin behind him, and his smile widened. 

yeonjun would like to believe that beomgyu absolutely did not skip towards them. 

“hey hyung. hey soobin...?”

and in a quiet yet firm voice, soobin replied,” soobin hyung.”

“alright soobin hyung. i absolutely adore your sweater.”

he merely smiles. 

okay then. 

yeonjun finally speaks,” has everyone been informed of this meeting?”

beomgyu turns to him and says,” yeah. they’ll be arriving in the next 5 to 10 minutes for sure. hyung can i talk to you though?” 

he nods and goes away, and he notices soobin taking a seat near the corner.

honestly if he really wanted to blend and hide himself, he shouldn’t have showed up in a yellow sweater. 

“why is he with you? why is he here at all? what’s happening?”

he expected this. these questions. and their answers are a part of the inaugural ceremony he has planned for soobin. 

“i’ll answer these in front of everyone. don’t want to mindlessly repeat myself.” 

“of course,” he says and then proceeds to sit next to soobin, beginning his chatter. 

it was a comedic scene for yeonjun, truly. 

seeing the people dressed in neutrals enter and glance at the vibrancy in the room and then give him a questioning look and take their seats. 

and when the last person sits, yeonjun stands. 

“before we begin, we’ve a very special guest with us here,” he starts and gives a very sarcastic smile towards soobin and continues,” won’t you come here?” 

with the sweater swallowing him whole, he takes light steps and stands behind him, looking down, and with a smile that was anything but genuine yeonjun grabs his wrist and brings him forward. 

“he’s her son, isn’t he?”

“i remember him, he fainted a few days back after he pointed a gun to her.”

“he was thrown into the chasm, right?”

“he spends most of his days here, that’s more of his habitat than his own room.”

“fucking elitist.”

“why the fuck won’t he just use his privilege sometimes?”

“coward.”

and so, the whispers, loud and soft continued.

he was cowering now.

good.

“alright alright, fuck all that, just tell me one thing, what is he doing with you yeonjun?”

“why are you asking me?”, he replies and proceeds to take a seat, leaving soobin to the scrutiny of everyone, “ask him.”

he was quivering.

good. 

“well, answer our fucking question”, one of the loud ones, whose name yeonjun could never bother learning said (or rather screamed.)

he watched him take a deep breath, he had his fists clenched and then finally, when he was about to say something, the door opened. 

she didn’t come in, she just stood there. 

and the silence stretched, until she finally said, “yeonjun."

he was about to stand up when 

“my name is choi soobin and i’d like to assist you with any task you deem worthy.”

and then he goes to sit at a corner at the back of the room, trying to hide in the shadows (and failing) and she is nowhere to be seen.

yeonjun stands up again and speaks, looking at nobody in particular, “his name is choi soobin and he is a liability. we’re forced to indulge him” and then looking directly at him, he says, “assign him all the paperwork you don’t wish to do, but more than that make him clean the blood stains, dispose the corpses, or even, make your coffee. let him do anything you personally don’t wish to do. indulge him.”

“now let’s focus on the relevant part of the day. we’ve a dead deal tonight.”

a dead deal, soobin learns is a deal which is of vital importance, and the person who needs to sign it is an old menace.  
if things do not go as planned, chances are that either they end up dying, or the other person.  
and he is the bait tonight. 

if things go accordingly to their plan, they’d get rid of soobin’s shadow for at least a month or so. either the trauma or his ability to fuck things up will lead him back to the chasm. 

they were currently driving to the location, with yeonjun driving, taehyun at his side and beomgyu at the back with soobin, who was busy looking at pictures of what he presumed to be beomgyu’s parrot. 

gratefully, both of them are wearing black this time. 

“i believe you know what to do,” taehyun tells him and he looks up and nods. 

they arrive at a secluded club, hidden from the eyes of those who never bother to look because unlike what movies and shows suggest, these negotiations do not usually happen at public bars, so openly. 

when they reached the hidden entrance, they were mildly surprised to see that they weren’t alone. a small group of around four was ahead of them. a man stopped them before they could go further. 

it took a while, but they were allowed to move again when that group had disappeared inside. 

“i hope all of you have followed our policy of one gun per person.”

they nod, but before they could move, he spoke again,

“what’s the passcode?” 

taehyun speaks up,” there is no passcode.”

a sudden glint comes into his eyes. 

“oh,” he says, “you haven’t been updated yet. we changed it last month and if it hasn’t reached to you yet, we can’t let you in.”

“bullshit. we’ve been coming here for years and you—”

“you’re a fucking group of 15, who do not know the passcode and so, i cannot help but question you and not let you in. it’s what i’ve been told to do and it’s what i will do.”

yeonjun assesses the situation. there are two of them, but fifteen on their side. he knows for a fact that in these situations, numbers don’t matter. they’ve been trained to deal with “rogues” like them. he reaches for his gun. if he moves to the—

his trail of thought is interrupted when he sees the shadow of several others around them.

for years the passcode has been that there is no passcode. it can’t change, and if it did, it would’ve been informed to them like in other locations. he seems calm but he knows his façade won’t last. 

fuck.

“nt46”

he turned his neck to look at soobin so fast and he could see others doing the same. what did he just do? does he realize what he has done? a wrong answer equates to certain death. he braces himself when 

“you may enter”, he says and then looks directly at soobin and smirks,” yeah alright, we all live for the thrill, that’s why we do what we do. but please update them next time before it comes to this.”

they enter but all of their eyes are fixated upon soobin. 

“soobin hyung!”, beomgyu says, “how did you do that?”

“an estimation.”

“soobin”, he says, “i suggest you stop lying to us, for the conclusions we draw from your lies won’t do you any good.” 

the man in question starts fidgeting and playing one of his earrings. 

“i’m not lying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the delayed update! the whole pandemic and online classes had taken a toll, and i lost the inspiration to write but reading all of your comments and seeing your kudos really motivated me to push through and now we've a new chapter. yes, soobin in a yellow sweater while the others are clad in black is my aesthetic. also, stay safe and take care!


End file.
